


Funny that you should be Sultan（drabbles)

by fishdick



Category: Aladdin(1992)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 是（有杰宝的）你X（动画）贾方！在这个AU里你是苏丹出国历练多年的大儿子，王位的正统继承人。已被抛弃的脑洞，因此只有些零碎东西。





	Funny that you should be Sultan（drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> 3/9， 18：50：谢谢谢谢谢谢给我点赞的天使😭😭😭😭

1.有一瞬间他的笑僵在了脸上。他用一个不屑的撇嘴遮掩了过去，却没能瞒住你的眼睛。

你对他，比其他人要“了解”得多。

 

2.“过来，Jafar，”你招招手，“最受信任的大臣为何要如此见外？”

他走到门口时放飞了肩头的鹦鹉，空着两手站在你面前，从他此刻的表情看不出任何情绪的波澜。“过来一点，我们还要好好讨论一下刚才那根

魔杖的事情呢。”

 

3.他无法拒绝你。他不敢拒绝你。

这才是你最喜欢的部分。

 

4.他在你的触碰下颤抖。愤怒？羞耻？不如说他害怕你。

 

5.床上的你会抛下所有伪装。你会将自己最真实也是最不堪的黑暗念头施加给他。

 

6.“看着我，”你用力扭过他的臂膀，一手伸下反扣住他的喉咙并向后扳去，“那套把戏对付父王也许有用，但对我？”随着每一句话你加重抽插的力

道，从身下人口中逼出声声哽塞的呜咽。在这个姿势做得爽后你毫不怜惜地将他甩回床上，腾出手来狠狠往他高翘的臀部来了几巴掌，他疼痛的

呻吟让你满身欲火轰然直冲头脑，“——认清你的地位！听明白没？！你这个肮脏下贱的婊子？！”

他在缎面上艰难地扭转过头以便呼吸。你看到了他的眼睛，因充血而通红，盈满生理性的泪水。疼痛，惶然，还有最令你惊喜的，甜美珍贵的

——仇恨。

你咬上他的后颈，将阴茎深埋入他饱受凌虐的红肿后穴，悉数射在了里面。

 

7.事后你一直会后悔，为什么不好好欣赏那个眼神呢。

这以后不论你怎么变着法子折磨他，他也再没有失态过。

 

8.你拔出阴茎的时候因阻力过大而龇牙咧嘴。他则连叫也叫不出声。你甚至不再需要按住他的身体。

 

9.他将凌乱的衣物一件件收集到胸口，苍白的躯体上叠满了红肿和淤青。你扳过他的脸，拇指轻轻擦拭过抹开的眼线。

“还敢吗？”你轻柔地问道。

“我永远忠于您，”他顺从地低垂下眼帘，“我的意义所在，便是服侍您。”

油滑的腔调，谄媚的神态，而你能看到的，是他内心深处与你一般肮脏的黑暗与刻毒。

 

10.“那么就好好取悦我，Jafar。”


End file.
